Blog użytkownika:BlackCórkaHermesa7/Poznajemy bardzo uprzejmego cyklopa
NIGDY WIĘCEJ HORRORÓW!!! Kolejny krzyk, strzał, popcorn upada mi na podłogę i się rozsypuje, a ja nakładam na głowę kaptur i wtulam się w ramię Nicka, piszcząc jak pięciolatka. Że jego takie rzeczy nie ruszają, zazdro. Nawet nie patrzę jak znosi to Courtney, ale podejżewam, że podobnie. Uchylam powieki i niepewnie zerkam w stronę ekranu. Krew. Deny zastrzelił Oscara, a Daisy popełniła samobójstwo w drugim pokoju, ech...To jednak nie moje klimaty. - Zaraz rzygnę!...- usłyszałam głos córki Chejrona. Uchyliłam powieki i zerknęłam w jej kierunku, odsuneła krzesło i wyjechała z sali na swoim wózku, wydajac przy tym dziwne odgłosy. Szczerze to bym pobiegła zaraz za nią, ale nie mogłam tak poprostu zostawić Nicka, przeciez to ja się uparłam na to kino. *** No więc 30 minut później. Wybiegłam z sali ciesząc się jakbym dostała lizaka. Słyszę jak syn Hadesa wychodzi za mną i śmieje się zapewne z mojej miny. - Nigdy więcej...- wydusiłam. Oparłam się plecami o zimną ścianę i odetchnełam kilka razy, zamykając oczy. -A mogłem teraz siedzieć w swoim domku, słuchając ACDC i jedząc niezdrowe żarcie...- usłyszałam głos chłopaka. Odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę, ze zdegustowaną miną. -Przepraszam, naprawdę...- mruknęłam- Chciałam spędzić ten czas z przyjaciółmi, na jakimś fajnym filmie, ale wszystko popsułam... Spuściłam wzrok w dół, czujac jak chłopak mi się przypatruje. -Ej, nie było tak źle- powiedział, na co przekręciłam oczami- Serio jestem twoim przyjacielem...? Popatrzyłam na niego jak na debila, a potem uśmiechnęłam się i delikatnie go przytuliłam. zesztywniał, ale po chwili oddał uścisk. - Głupi, głupku, najlepszym... Nie widziałam jego twarzy, ale mogłam przysiądz, że się uśmiechał. Mocniej mnie do siebie przyciągnął i pewnie długo byśmy tak stali, gdyby nie stukot kopyt. Odkleiłam się od niego, w chwili gdy przygalopowała do nas Courtney, z dwoma mieczami w ręce. Razem z Nickiem spojrzeliśmy na nią z niemym pytaniem. -Okazało się, że recepcjonistki to erynie- wydyszała- Na dodatek głodne! Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów zza rogu wyleciały trzy rozjuszone erynie. - Super...- mruknęłam sarkastycznie. Courtney stanęła w pozycji bojowej, a ja z Nickiem wyciągneliśmy swoją broń. Mój naszyjnik zamienił się w miecz, który po chwili ugodził pierwsza z eryni. Zaczeliśmy walczyć, osłaniając się nawzajem. Nagle rozległo się przeraźliwe wycie i wszyscy wraz z eryniami zamarliśmy w pół kroku. Z drugiego końca korytarza szarżował na nas ogromny cyklop, z równie wielką maczugą. Przełknęłam ślinę, która stwożyła w moim gardle nieprzyjemną gulę. Spojrzałam na swoich towarzyszy w tym samym momęcie co oni na mnie. -Z drogi, herosi!!!- wydarł się, a my po chwili szoku uskoczylismy mu z drogi. Przyległam do ściany naprzeciwko Nicka i Courtney, obserwując poczynania cyklopa. Zamachnął się swoją maczugą na struchlałe ze strachu erynie, a następnie przemienił je w proch. Podeszłam do swoich przyjaciół, nie spuszczając zdziwionych oczu z cyklopa, który odwrócił się i podszedł do nas z...UŚMIECHEM?! -Witajcie, jestem Mason, syn Apolla i nimfy leśnej.- wypiął się dumnie. Tssa, ma coś z tatusia... -Czyli nas nie zjesz?- zapytałam dla upewnienia, za co dostałam po głowie od centaurzycy- Ała! -Nie1- zaśmiał się gardłowo- a kim wy jesteście? -Ja jestem Lacy Nighy, córka Hermesa- odezwałam się z uśmiechem- To Courtney Dawson, córka Chejrona i Nico di Angelo, syn Hade...Ał! Tym razem dostałam po głowie, ale od chłopaka. Zgromiłam go spojrzeniem, masując sobie obolałe miejsce. - Z kąd możemy mieć pewność, że nie kłamiesz?- zapytał podejrzliwie. Cyklop zmarszcył brwi...brew. - Inaczej nie ratowałbym was przed Samraną, Lutian i Newają.- odparł obruszony. -Twoje przyjaciółki?- zapytała Courtney uszczypliwie, chowając miecze do pochew na plecach. -Raczej za sobą nie przepadamy.- burknął - No dobra wierzymy ci... -Mów za siebie- przerwał mi Nico, za co dostał kusańca. -...ale co tu robiłeś? - Szukam pracy.- wzruszył ramionami. -Aha...- spojrzałam na swoich przyjaciół. Ewidentnie chceli się już zmyć. Przykleiłam do twarzy słodki uśmiech i zwróciłam się do cyklopa:- Wiesz...Mason, my już musimy iść, eee, mam nadzieję, ze się jeszcze spotkamy. -Tez mam taką nadzieję, polubiłem was- oznajmił, aż mi się ciepło na serduszku zrobiło- Pozdrówcie ode mnie resztę mojego rodzeństwa. -Zrobimy to napewno- potwierdziła Courtney, z deczka zniecierpliwiona. -Żegnaj!- zawołałam do cyklopa i ruszyłam biegiem w kierunku wyjścia wraz z Nickiem i centaurzycą. -Do zobaczenia! *** No hejka! Na siłę wstawiłam ten rozdział, ale chyba niepotrzebnie, bo wogóle mi nie wyszedł...Tak wogóle, czyta to ktoś??? Z resztą, piszę to dla czystej przyjemności, więc wsumie...Chociaż miło by było, gdybym zobaczyła jakiś komentarz :) ' POZDRAWIAM' Lacy, córka Hermesa :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach